


Drinking Games for the Recently Unemployed

by notoverjoyed



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Clint wins, Drinking Games, Gen, Knife Throwing, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, depressing parties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 08:59:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1545107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notoverjoyed/pseuds/notoverjoyed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint and Natasha do what most people do when they've lost their jobs. Steve observes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drinking Games for the Recently Unemployed

**Author's Note:**

> First work, don't judge too harshly.

_Thunk_

The sound is coming from the room near the end of the hall, accompanied by low voices. Curious, Steve walks toward the unusual commotion. As he approaches, the noise from within the room begins to resolve itself into individual voices, one male and one female. He recognizes them as the Agents Romanov and Barton, also known as The Black Widow and Hawkeye. He hears Romanov's voice speaking in a language he doesn’t know, but curses are recognizable in any language, and her speech was peppered liberally with them.

“Just ‘cause I’ve had a few doesn’t mean you can win at this one, Nat,” Barton replies with a slurred chuckle. Another _thunk_ sounds, this one accompanied by more cursing on Romanov’s part, and a muttered _shit_ from Barton. Steve realizes with a bit of a start that they were both drunk. He arrives at the doorway and peers inside to see just what's going on. The room, as he sees when he looks in, is long and rectangular, like some sort of meeting room, and the door he was looking from was on the far right of one of the long walls. Directly in from of him, at the foot of the rectangle, is a table littered with a collection of bottles. Leaning back in a folding chair in front of the table is Romanov, holding a glass with just a few drops of clear liquid at the bottom. A few feet away is Barton, facing the far end of the room and holding a knife loosely in his left hand.

He tilts his head back lazily toward Romanov and says, “This one’s for the win Tasha” tossing the comment back with a smirk. Turning back toward the target at the far side of the room, he focuses his gaze intently on it, though he sways slightly.

“Hey Captain, here to join the party?”, Romanov, _or Natasha_ , asks flatly without turning her head, glaring unblinkingly at Barton. Steve suspects that she was trying to throw him off with her stare, but Barton seems unfazed, either too drunk to notice or used to it. He rolls his neck slightly, and so quickly that Steve barely sees him draw his hand back, launches the knife into the center of the target, one last _thunk_ sounding. Seeing (and hearing) his victory, he spins around with more grace than Steve would expect from someone so dunk, even if he did just make a perfect shot, and flashes a truly shit-eating grin toward the table where Natasha sits. She in turn, glowers at him from behind her raised glass, and drains it of its last few drops.

As Barton walks a bit unsteadily toward the table, Steve asks, “Why the party, and why here?”

Barton interjects with a loud “Hey, Captain America saw it this time, Tash. Can’t deny this one,” She gives him a look that makes him snap his jaw shut, but doesn’t hinder the wide smile “Well, what else should I do after the organization I've spent a significant portion of my life working for dissolves, my face is splashed over every news network in the country, and every horrible thing I've ever done is now common knowledge?” she replies, raising her eyebrows at Steve as if stating the obvious, Barton nodding his agreement.

"And we're doin' it here to hide my shame from said press," he adds with the grin still on his face. He resumes his slow and somewhat unsteady walk to the table and mutters, "or Tasha's, since I'm winning." Natasha steadfastly ignores this, her penetrating gaze now directed fully at Steve.

“I thought you were making a new cover.” As Steve says this, Barton finally makes it to the table and slumps into the second chair. A beat of silence passes, and Barton sits up a bit straighter and says, “She is,” with a much seriousness and sobriety as he can muster. Another beat, and Romanov echoes, “I am.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've said and as you may have noticed, this is my first work here, and actually my first fan fiction ever. I've been a fan of a lot of stuff, but never felt the urge to write until I found this lovely site. This one was stagnating for months until I saw the Winter Soldier and found the perfect way to end it. So, comments welcome, be nice, or not, I'm not made of glass


End file.
